Un amor lunar alrededor de las estrellas
by Namine drawing
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo el Sistema Solar formó una alianza con el mundo estelar, pero una pelea causo la separación de los dos mundos. En el presente dos jóvenes se conocen sin que uno de ellos sepa su autentico origen...¿Que pasaría si dos herederos de mundos distintos se enamoraran después de aquel suceso?
1. Prologó

_**¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! ;) estoy de vuelta con un nuevo fic para todos. Bueno, quiero informar que busco a tres candidatas para tres chicos: Armin, Nathaniel y Alexy :D En fin, aquí está el inicio para leerlo y espero que os alegre tanto como vosotros/as me tenéis a mi n.n ¡Disfruta!**_

 _Prologo_

Hace mucho tiempo, los planetas del Sistema Solar estaban habitados por seres vivos pero uno tenía una reina. Esa reina era Celeste Moon, una mujer de cabello plateado, corto y ondulado que resaltaba el brillo de la luna. Ojos azul zafiro como dos diamantes, piel blanca como la nieve y un cuerpo delgada y estatura mediana haciendo lucir un vestido largo color turquesa, que se sostenía de un tirante en el lado derecho unido con un velo del mismo color pero más transparente llegándole hasta el suelo.

Celeste era la unión de los planetas por su bondad y dulzura, mientras que los planetas eran guerreros con el objetivo de protegerla de las amenazas fueras del Sistema Solar. En aquel tiempo, ella estaba comprometida con el heredero del Sol, Ligth Spring, un apuesto hombre de piel morena, pelinegro revoltoso y ojos grises tirando a negro. Su carácter era maduro para la edad que tenía, pero todo cambio cuando conoció a la reina de la Luna comenzando una amistad que poco a poco paso a ser amor, hasta que Light le pidió el compromiso.

Sin embargo, no todo fue de maravilla para ellos antes de casarse. Los dos estaban alianzados con el rey Viktor Souler del reino de las estrellas, amigo de la infancia de Light pero se rompió cuando conoció a Celeste anunciando su compromiso con el rey del Sol.

Eso hizo que su corazón se partiera a trozos y sintiera envidia de su amigo, hasta llegar a causar una guerra entre ellos por el amor de la bella reina.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto Viktor?! ¡¿Acaso no somos amigos?!- Pregunto Light protegiendo a su futura esposa del pelinegro y ojos amarillos.

-¡¿Por qué?!- Mira con odio al chico y luego señala a la chica.- ¡Tienes a la que me robo el corazón!

\- P-Pero…si tienes a Nadia.- Dijo Celeste con asombro de la confesión de Viktor. –Yo amo a Light y… ¡quiero casarme con él!

-Celeste…

-Entonces, no me tengo más alternativa…- Tras decir esto último comenzó acercarse al moreno, dispuesto a atacarlo con su espada.- ¡Muere!

-¡NO!- Grito la peli plateada poniéndose en medio de los dos hombres, dispuesta a recibir el ataque.

En ese instante, en la frente de la mujer comenzó a brillar impidiendo que la afilada espada le llegara a tocar y haciendo que destrozara en pedazos.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?- Dijo con asombro Viktor al igual que Light, después de la llegada de tres guerreras lo agarraron con fuerza.

-Lo lamento mucho pero nuestra alianza se rompe a partir de ahora.- Comento la mujer con seriedad pero a la vez tristeza mientras se las guerreras se llevaban al rey de las estrellas hasta desaparecer.

Pasaron los años, Celeste y Light ya se habían casado hasta que al rey le llego la noticia del embarazo de su esposa después llevar un año casados. Después de aquellos largos nueves meses de sufrimiento nació una niña de ojos marrones y piel morena, llamándola Namine por su belleza.

Sin embargo, el reino fue atacado por la oscuridad que estaba provocando la destrucción del Cosmo, para los guerreros la muerte de sus reyes fue muy trágica. En el que un día los guerreros de los planetas interiores se reunieron.

-¡Por el poder del fénix rojo! ¿Qué podemos hacer?- Pregunto preocupada una mujer de cabello negro y largo hasta su espalda de ojos violetas.

-Tranquilízate guerrero Marte. Nosotras también estamos en el mismo estado.- Dijo otra de cabello corto, rizado y azul de ojos amarillos tratando de calmar a la pelinegra.

-¡Mercurio, tiene toda la razón! ¡Tenemos que vencer a la oscuridad!- Afirmo una castaña con el pelo recogido en una coleta y los ojos verdes.- ¿Tu qué dices guerrero Venus?

-¡Nosotras podríamos vencerlo con nuestros poderes y volvernos las heroínas!- Respondió con emoción una mujer rubia y ojos azul zafiro, haciendo que una gota estilo anime cayera por la nuca de la castaña.- ¿No crees guerrero Júpiter?

-¡¿Pero no os dais cuenta de que no tenemos el Crystal Celestial?!- Grito con enojo la pelinegra sorprendiendo a las demás.- Sin la reina no hay Crystal que es el poder más fuerte del Sistema, y solo lo puede controlar ella pero está muerta…

-No creas que todo acabo.- Comento una mujer de pelo verde oscuro y ojos rosado, que las mira con seriedad.

Pero no venía sola, seguida de ella aparecen tres chicas más. Una con el pelo corto de color rubio cobre y ojos grises, la otra le llegaba hasta el cuello y era medio ondulado de color turquesa al igual que sus ojos, y la ultima el cabello era corto y violeta mientras que sus ojos son negros.

-Plutón, Urano, Neptuno y Saturno.- Solo pudo decir Marte al verlas.- Las guerreras de los planetas exteriores, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Sabemos la pérdida de nuestra reina.- Dijo la peli verde con seriedad y luego cambia una sonrisa.- Pero no es el fin del Cosmos.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Plutón? -Pregunto Mercurio confusa al igual que las demás.

-Esto os lo explícale.- Respondió Saturno sacando su tridente colocándose en el centro mientras concentraba su poder en su tridente, donde comenzaba a verse una imagen del universo con muchos puntos luminosos, como pequeñas estrellas pero una destacaba al ser más pequeña que las demás y blanca.-Os habéis percatado de la blanca ¿Verdad?- Todas asintieron con la cabeza y ella sonríe con ternura.- ¡Esa pequeña luz es el Crystal Celestial!

-¿Qué? ¿Pero como…?

-Lo posee la única hija de la reina Celeste y el rey Light.- Esto último sorprendió más a las mujeres.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la heredera?- Ante la pregunta de la rubia, Urano y Neptuno se miraron de si decir algo o no.

-¿Vosotras sabéis algo?- Esta vez fue Mercurio quien las miraba con curiosidad.

-Por la brisa del viento, presentí el aura positiva del Crystal.- Comento Urano de brazos cruzados.

-Y yo por las ondas del océano, se la localización del planeta.- Neptuno saco su espejo mágico en la cual mostraba el símbolo de la luna.- Parece que su ubicación es el planeta Tierra.

-¿¡La Tierra!?- Gritaron todas boquiabiertas.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Aquí acaba el prologo :3 Estuve varios días sin acceso a internet (solo leía en el móvil y escribía mps T.T) en el caso de que os interese participar, me enviáis un MP y por ahí os envió los requisitos para la historia ;) Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mucho y tengáis ansias para la continuación n.n**_ _ **Enviar vuestros queridos reviews para que mi inspiración siga siendo grande y positiva. ¡Por favor, que me encanta ver muchos reviews de vosotros y que os gusten!**_

 _ **¡Saludos!. Nami-chan ;D**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! ;) estoy de vuelta con un nuevo fic para todos. Bueno, quiero informar que ya están los personajes elegidos. Siento las personas que no han podido entrar antes que los demás pero espero que les guste esta historia y en la próxima se podrá :D En fin, aquí está el primer capítulo para leerlo y espero que os alegre tanto como vosotros/as me tenéis a mi n.n ¡Disfruta!**_

 _ **Advertencia: los personajes de CDM pertenecen a ChinoMiko, solo la historia me pertenece a mi xD**_

 _Capitulo 1: ¿Yo, una guerrera de otro mundo?_

Pasaron 16.000 millones de años en el Sistema Solar después del fallecimiento de sus reyes, sin embargo en los planetas fueron 16 años con el objetivo de encontrar a la princesa desaparecida. Sabían que está en el planeta Tierra, el mundo humano pero no serian capaces de reconocerla, por ello, las guerreras de cada planeta ordenaron la misión a sus hijas.

Sin embargo, debían ocultar su verdadera identidad con los humanos y proteger a la princesa de cualquier amenaza.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.** _ **En el universo de la oscuridad**_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Una joven de cabello castaño claro recogido en una coleta dejando caer algunos mechones que estaban decorados con trenzas pequeñas y de ojos azul oscuro con una línea de color rosa. Sentada en un trono volcánico dando una forma de una criatura escalofriante y enfrente de ella una gran bola de cristal rodeada de oscuridad.

-¡Criaturas de las sombras, nuestro rey del Caos necesita la energía de seres vivientes!- Dijo la mujer con la mirada ante la bola.- ¡Complacer a nuestro rey!

-¡Si Señora Debrah!- Contestaron todas las sombras que se veían al fondo de la gran sala hasta que aparecieron tres jóvenes chicas.- Ah, vosotras debéis de ser las tres chicas enviadas por el Señor de la oscuridad.

-Así es. Mi nombre es Amber.- Se presento una de cabellos rubios rizado de ojos azules.

-Yo soy Lin.- Dijo una pelinegra de rasgos asiáticos sin interés en la presentación.

-Y yo Charlotte.- Debrah mira a la chica de cabello claro con un pircens en la ceja derecha.

-¿Sabéis la misión que tenéis ordenada por el Señor?- Pregunto la chica mirando a las tres esbirras de su Señor.

-Descuide Señora Debrah, le traeremos la energía vital de los humanos.- Comento Charlotte con seriedad.

-Pero no tardéis demasiado. Nuestro Señor no es muy paciente cuando se alimenta por almas.

\- Nosotras conseguimos lo que queremos.- Siguió Lin mirándose en un pequeño espejo.

-Esos espero porque sois las que podéis disimular más con los humanos.

-Y también somos las más populares.- Comento la rubia acariciándose el cabello como una modero.

-Hum, podéis iros a la Tierra.- Ordeno a las jóvenes haciendo que se tele transportaran por un agujero negro.- " _De ese modo, encontraremos a la princesa…_ "

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.** _ **En un mundo más alejado, La Tierra**_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Una joven de 16 años, cabello castaño oscuro al igual que sus grandes ojos y piel morena. Mira el cielo con aburrimiento mientras caminaba al instituto Sweet Amoris, parecía estar un poco triste.

-No entiendo por qué mi madre se enfada conmigo, cuando le traigo los exámenes aprobados.- Suspira con pesadez.- Y luego mi hermano se mete conmigo de que soy una chica muy patosa… Solo me comprende mi padre pero solo lo veo en la hora de la cena.- Dirige su vista hacia el camino pero estaba en sus pensamientos.- " _Como me gustaría ser de otro mundo o que me pasara algo más interesante…_ "

En ese instante, ve a tres niños dando con un pequeño palo a un animalito y insultándolo. La castaña se acerco rápidamente hacia ellos, pero ellos huyeron dejando solo al animal un poco herido.

-Pobre, ¿Estás bien gatita?- Pregunto la joven con preocupación mientras agarraba a la gata blanca, que trataba de quitarse con sus patitas una tirita en su pequeña frente.- Vaya, te han puesto una tirita y te molesta. ¡Espera, que te voy ayudar!

Al quitárselo se sorprende al ver que en la frente tenía el dibujo de un Sol dorado, en ese momento la gata abre los ojos que son color miel y de un salto se escapa del agarre de la joven. Las dos se miraban a los ojos fijamente, un silencio que resultaba incomodo pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de las campanas del instituto.

-¡AY NO! ¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE A CLASE!- Dijo desesperada la oji marrón corriendo, dejando a la gata sola y mirando cómo se iba rápidamente.

-Por fin te he encontrado Namine, después de tanto tiempo…- Hablo la gata con una sonrisita mientras caminaba por donde se fue la castaña.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

La chica entra en el aula exhausta de la carrerilla que hizo minutos antes, para su suerte no llego la profesora todavía. Se dirige a su pupitre dejándose caer en la silla apoyando su cabeza en la mesa, pero su descanso termino al ver a su profesora entrar y comenzó a dar la clase hasta que llego la hora del recreo.

En la azotea del edificio se encontraba la joven con otra chica de cabello violeta que le alcanza hasta la cintura y un flequillo que le cae en punta hasta los ojos, que son de un color aguamarina como el brillo de un cristal del mar y luciendo su piel blanca como de porcelana. Las dos parecían estar hablando de lo que le pasaron.

-¿Cómo puede ser tu madre tan estricta contigo?- Pregunto la peli violeta mirando con asombro de la nota.- ¡Namine, casi sacas un 10!

-Lo sé pero tú sabes como es mi madre, quiere que sea su hija de sobresalientes.- Respondió la castaña imitando a su madre, haciendo reír a su amiga.

-Jejeje tu madre quiere que llegues a algo más que lo que tu deseas.

-¡Pero es mi vida, no es la suya!- Dice Namine dando un suspiro sentándose en el banco y mira al cielo.- Además, no tengo suerte en el amor.

-No digas eso Namine, ¡veras que el primer chico que pase por esas puertas, será el indicado para ti!- Trato de animar a su amiga dándole una palmadita en el hombro hasta que aparece un chico.- Vale, retiro lo dicho.

-¿¡Que pasa conmigo, tabla de planchar!?- Dijo un chico de cabello pelirrojo y de ojos negros.

-¡Repíteme eso si eres capaz, trasero plano!- Se defendió la peli violeta con el ceño fruncido.

-Airy, cálmate. No quiero que os peléis por una tontería como esta.- Dijo Namine interponiéndose entre los dos para luego mirar al pelirrojo.- ¿Qué quieres Castiel?

-Quiero que me prestes tus apuntes de lengua

-¿Otra vez? ¡Castiel, esta es la séptima vez que me las pide!

-¡No tengo la culpa de que Demonio se las coma!- Comento Castiel furioso.- ¿Me los puedes dar?

-Lo siento mucho pero no las tengo hoy aquí.- Se disculpo la oji marrón mirando al suelo.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Hoy no tiene clase de lengua, por eso, no lo trajo.- Respondió Airy con seriedad al roquero.

El chico se va enojado de la zona diciendo a la joven que era una chica inútil en los momentos que más lo necesita, al oír aquellas palabras Namine se sentía mal. Airy trato de consolar a la joven pero ella se estaba yendo de allí sin haberla escuchado y camino a la enfermería para descansar un poco.

-" _Castiel tiene razón. Soy una inútil… ¿para qué estoy aquí si no soy tan importante?_ "- Pensaba la castaña con lágrimas cayéndole por sus rosadas mejillas.

-Claro que eres importante.- La joven se sienta confusa buscando a la dueña de aquella, pero para su sorpresa ve a la gata blanca de esta mañana.

-Eres gata del símbolo extraño. Je je je, por un momento pensé que fuiste tú quien me hablabas.- Comento Namine riendo flojo.

-Y no te has equivocado jovencita.

-¡AH!- Grita mientras se levanta rápidamente de la camilla distanciada de la gata blanca.- ¡M-ME ACABAS DE HABLAR!

-Oh, perdona que te haya asustado.- Se disculpo tratando de calmar a la oji marrón del susto.- Pero antes no te podía hablar debido que tenía aquellas tiritas en la frente.

-¿Te refieres a lo que te cubría el símbolo del Sol?

-Así es, si seguía con eso en la frente no podría hablar como estoy haciendo ahora.

-Umm...entonces, ¿Quién eres tú y por qué me has seguido?- Pregunto incrédula la castaña, a lo que la gata ríe.

-Me llamo Rosalya, soy una guardiana del Sol.- Respondió con seriedad el animal mirando a la chica.

-¿Una guardiana del Sol? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Estoy aquí porque tengo una misión muy importante…

-¿Cuál es esa misión?

-Encontrar a la princesa de mi reino y de la Luna, pero necesito a mi compañero.

-¿Tu compañero? ¿Es un guardián como tú?

-Sí, solo que él es del reino de la Luna y no sé donde esta…- Comento la gata agachando la cabeza y las orejas en forma de tristeza.- Sin embargo, ya encontré a la heredera de los dos reinos.

-¡Genial! ¿Dónde se encuentra la princesa?- Dijo Namine con emoción a la oji amarillo.

-La tengo justo delante de mi hocico.- Tras estas palabras Namine la miro sorprendida y ve como la gata se acerca más hacia ella.- Así es querida mía, tú eres la hija legitima de la Reina Celeste Moon y el Rey Light Spring.

-¿Yo? ¿Una princesa de otro mundo?- Decía confusa la joven ante la teoría de Rosalya.- Rosalya, te estás confundiendo de chica. Yo soy…

-¡Eres Namine Spring, la princesa de los dos reinos más poderosos del Sistema Solar y una guerrera, Sailor Moon!- Interrumpió la gata mirando a una Namine más sorprendida y confusa.

-¿Sailor…Moon?

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Aquí acaba el capítulo :3 Ya lo sé, estuve muuuuuchos días sin subir el primer capítulo de este fic pero estoy muy estresada por el nuevo curso que voy a comenzar este año, mi carrera de educación infantil ;) Por eso, no podre subir tan seguido los capítulos (comprendan mi estrés T.T ). Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mucho y tengáis ansias para la continuación n.n**_ _ **Enviar vuestros queridos reviews para que mi inspiración siga siendo grande y positiva. ¡Por favor, que me encanta ver muchos reviews de vosotros y que os gusten!**_

 _ **¡Saludos!. Nami-chan ;D**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! ;) estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo para todos. Lo subiré poco a poco para satisfacer vuestras ansias de espera xD En fin, aquí está el siguiente capítulo para leerlo y espero que os alegre tanto como para seguirlo y tenerlos a todos/as n.n ¡Disfruta!**_

 _ **Advertencia: los personajes de CDM pertenecen a ChinoMiko, solo la historia me pertenece a mi xD**_

 _Capitulo 2: ¡La primera batalla de sailor Sun! El encuentro con el hombre enmascarado._

-¿Sailor Moon?- Pregunto Namine señalándose y Rosalya asentía con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que sí, querida. Presiento un aura celestial en tu interior pero todavía no está despierto.- Comento la gata sonriendo, pero la joven comenzó a reír.- ¿No te lo crees?

\- No, porque no tengo tanta valentía.

-En ese caso, vamos a comprobarlo con este pequeño regalo.- Dice pegando un salto y al dar una voltereta en el aire, aparece un broche rosa con el dibujo de un sol.

-¡Qué lindo!- Dijo la castaña cogiendo el broche con ilusión y se acerca a un espejo.

-Es un obsequio muy importante de tu padre biológico, pero me gustaría que escúchalas un momento.- Pero la mencionada no la oyó debido a que estaba posando con el broche en el centro del lazo de su camiseta.- Últimamente está sucediendo cosas extrañas en Francia, que ni siquiera la policía lo puede controlar. El enemigo está amenazando por las calles de la ciudad, ¡y tú tienes que combatirlo, Namine!- Explicaba la gata poniéndose enfrente de Namine con la mirada seria.- Además, te comiendo la misión de reunirte con las demás guerreros del otro planeta y que se encuentre con nuestra princesa.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Algo más?- Dijo la castaña dando una sonrisa que se veía que era falsa.

-Veo que no te lo has creído todo ¿Verdad?- La chica negaba con la cabeza mientras decía que si, esto hizo que la gata suspirara.- Pues entonces, di estas palabras: "¡Por el poder de la gema Solar!"

-A la orden. ¡Por el poder de la gema Solar!- Al repetir esas palabras levanta la mano derecha hacia arriba sintió el brillo de la gema roja, en ese instante, un león dorado la rodea en un extraño aura amarilla.

Comienza a notar como unas esferas de colores se acercaba hacia ella, dando contacto en su cuerpo desnudo y apareciendo por magia un conjunto. Rosalia miraba con asombro al extraño aura que tenia a la joven, sabía que Namine era la elegida de los reyes pero se sorprendió al ver el traje de la joven. Llevaba un mono negro de tirantes anchos llegan a cubrir su fino cuello y de la parte baja unos shorts del mismo color, unos brazaletes dorados en forma de garras de león y las botas de tacón alto. En la cintura llevaba dos soles como el broche en los lados y su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta mostrando el símbolo del Sol por la espalda.

-¡Aaah! ¿¡Pero que me está pasando!?- Pregunto la castaña asustada al ver el traje mientras la gata sonríe.

-Ahora sí que estas lista para salvar la Tierra. ¡Te has convertido en toda una Sailor Sun!

Namine miro a la gata confusa pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una punzada escalofriante por la espalda, como si alguien estuviera en peligro.

-Rosalya, siento que alguien necesita ayuda.

-¡Son los esbirros de la oscuridad, vamos!- Dijo el animal saliendo por la ventana seguida por la chica y comenzaron a correr hacia el lugar.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-¡Maldita niña! ¿Cómo te atreves atacarme a la espalda?-Comentaba una un mujer de piel seca como las momias y ojos oscuros como la noche mientras entre sus manos a una joven peli violeta y ojos aguamarinas.

-A…Ayuda…P-Por fav-or...- Pedía la chica tratando de soltarse del agarre, pero poco a poco se sentía débil.

-Je je je…Nadie te puede oír.- Reía maliciosamente la criatura.- ¡Aquí acaba tu vida!

-¡Quite sus asquerosas garras de Airy!- La mencionada dirige su mirada hacia la entrada, ve a una chica y un gato.

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-¡Soy la guardiana que protege el amor y la justicia de todo mal! ¡Sailor Sun, y te venceré en nombre del Sol!- Se presentó la oji marrón con seriedad y señala a la criatura.

-Sailor Sun, no puedes contra mí. Eres una niña que no sabe controlar su poder.- Ríe la mujer con una risa malvada mientras que levantaba sus brazos al igual que los cuerpos de la gente.- ¡Atacarla esbirros míos!

Los cuerpos comenzaron acercarse como muertos vivientes, Namine no sabía qué hacer para no hacer daño a la gente pero no encontraba ningún modo. Sin embargo, esquivaba los ataques de ellos hasta verse atrapada entre los cuerpos y la pared.

-¿Qué te ocurre Sailor Sun? ¿Por qué no atacas a tu enemiga?- Preguntaba la gata blanca al ver a la joven quieta.

-¡No quiero hacer daño a esta gente y…!- Fue interrumpida al ver que una se lanzo hacia ella tratando de golpearla, en ese momento la castaña consigue esquivarlo pero le araño la pierna derecha comenzando a sangrar.- ¡Ah, mi pierna!

-¡Sailor Sun, levántate o te mataran!

-¡JA JA JA, ES HORA DE QUE MUERAS INUTIL GUERRERA!- Dijo la criatura estirando su brazo derecho con las garras en forma punzante hacia la chica.

Namine cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe de su muerte, pero eso no llegaba. Confusa abre los ojos poco a poco hasta ver enfrente suya la mano sujetada por un látigo hecho de espinas rosares, sigue la línea del látigo hasta la gran ventana que había cerca del techo.

-¿PERO QUE…?- La mujer de las sombras dirige la mirada al mismo sitio que Namine, viendo a un chico con traje elegante, sombrero de copa y una capa de color negro. No se podía ver bien el rostro del chico por el antifaz blanco.- ¿Y TU QUIEN ERES?

-Me presentare, ¡Soy la noche enmascarada! ¡Y vengo a cumplir la orden y justicia nocturna! - Se presento el chico con una sonrisa pero luego mira a la guerrera con seriedad.- ¡Guerrero Sol, nunca tienes que ser débil!

-Yo no soy…débil…-Comento Namine con tristeza y los ojos aguados.- ¿Por qué me metí en estas peleas...? No me gusta pelear…- Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar como una niña.

En ese instante, el cuerpo de la castaña comenzó a brillar haciendo que los demás se cegaran de la iluminación y causando un sueño inmóvil a los cuerpos de la gente. Mientras que la criatura se sentía débil por la presión y la iluminación le impedía ver.

-¡Guerrero Sol, es ahora o nunca!- Dijo Rosalya mirando a la chica con seriedad.

-¡Sí!- La oji marrón agarra los dos soles de su cintura, que aparecieron por los bordes unas cuchillas curvadas como los rayos del Sol. Namine comienza a girar las dos ruedas que se formaban una luz amarilla espiral.- ¡Leones cortantes!- Di una vuelta rápida lanzando los dos disco y apareciendo leones en cada uno en dirección al enemigo.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- Grito la mujer llegando el ataque y comenzando a desaparecer en forma arenosa.- ¡DESAPAREZCO….!

-¡Bien hecho, Namine!- Dijo la gata con alegría mirando a la castaña.- ¡Eres una autentica Sailor!

-¿Lo conseguí…?- Pregunto incrédula Namine mientras que poco a poco se le forma una gran sonrisa en sus labios.- ¡Lo conseguí! Jejeje.

-Mis felicitaciones Sailor Sun.- La oji marrón y Rosalya miraron al caballero enmascarado confusas.- Haz luchado con valor, ten.

-¿Eh?- Namine agarra con una mano lo que lanzo el chico hacia ella, pero lo mira con asombro.- ¿Una…rosa roja?

-Acéptalo como un regalo por nuestro encuentro. ¡Nos veremos muy pronto!

El chico desaparece dejando a una Rosalya con el ceño fruncido, debido a que sospecha que sea uno de los esbirros de la oscuridad. Mientras que Namine miraba embobada el sitio que se encontraba el chico, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo al rojo vivo con la rosa pegada en su pecho.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.** _A la mañana siguiente, en el instituto_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-¡¿Os habéis enterado chicas?!- Pregunto Airy a sus amigas que negaron la cabeza.- ¡Ha aparecido una nueva heroína!

-¡¿QUEEEE?!

-¡Se llama Sailor Sun, protege el amor y la justicia!- Comentaba con emoción, pero ellas no se lo creían.

-Eso es imposible, Airy. La que todas conocemos es a la famosa Sailor V.

-Pero Sailor Sun nos protege aquí… ¿Tu qué opinas Namine?- Mira a la castaña con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.- ¿Nami?

-Estoy cansada, no he dormido muy cómodamente.- Se queja volviendo a cerrar los con pesadez.- Por favor, dejarme dormir.

En ese instante, entra el Profesor Farres seguido por una desconocida chica. Llamando la atención de toda la clase, mientras que Namine sentía una energía… ¿ardiente?

-Atención alumnos, hoy viene una alumna nueva a clase. Ahora se presentara mientras preparo el tema que toca.- Comento Farres mirando a la recién llegada con una gran sonrisa.- Adelante.

-Buenos días clase, me llamo Rous Usui. Vengo de Japón por razones de mis padres…- Se presento la chica de cabello negro, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos como rubíes.- Y espero que nos llevemos bien.

Sin embargo, la chica se percata de la mirada de la castaña quedando asombrada. Sintiendo un presentimiento de una iluminación muy intensa, como el brillo del Sol.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Aquí acaba el capítulo :3 Lo trate de subir entre este fin de semana, ya que tengo que un trabajo de exposición el lunes y el domingo un cumpleaños xD Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mucho y tengáis ansias para la continuación n.n**_ _ **Enviar vuestros queridos reviews para que mi inspiración siga siendo grande y positiva. ¡Por favor, que me encanta ver muchos reviews de vosotros y que os gusten!**_

 _ **¡Saludos!. Nami-chan ;D**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! ;) estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo para todos. Perdona por mi laaaarga tardanza, pero no tengo mucho tiempo por mi nuevo curso y estoy empezando con los exámenes. xD En fin, aquí está el siguiente capítulo para leerlo y espero que os alegre tanto como para seguirlo y tenerlos a todos/as n.n ¡Disfruta!**_

 _ **Advertencia: los personajes de CDM pertenecen a ChinoMiko, solo la historia me pertenece a mi xD**_

 _Capitulo 3: ¿dentro de una maldición? ¡Llega la guerrera del fuego!_

-" _Rous Usui…_ "- Pensaba Namine mirando a la nueva compañera de clase, que estaba atenta al profesor Farres.- " _Parece una joven de la familia rica…pero, su aura es muy diferente a las demás._ "

Mientras la castaña estaba en sus pensamientos, no se percata que la pelinegra la miraba de reojo pensando lo mismo que ella. Sin embargo, dos chicas miraban con disimulo una pequeña esfera negra que estaba destellando como una señal.

-Charllote, la esfera parpadea mucho más rápido.- Susurro Lin mirando con asombro el objeto.

\- Eso significa que no solo hay dos, sino más.- Comento la castaña mirando con seriedad.- Pero, ¿Quiénes?

-Tenemos que avisar a Amber.- Propuso la pelinegra sacando su móvil y comenzó a escribir un mensaje sin ser visto por el profesor.

Minutos más tarde suena el timbre de acabar la primera clase, los alumnos comenzaron a salir de aula en grupos. Namine y Airy estaban recogiendo sus cosas hasta que vieron a la nueva acercarse, llamando su atención.

-Hola Rous, ¿Te ocurre algo?- Pregunto Airy con preocupación.

-Es que…bueno, soy nueva y no conozco a nadie.- Contesto Rous con timidez.- Me preguntaba si… ¿puedo ir con vosotras?

Las dos chicas se quedaron asombradas con la pregunta, pero luego sonrieron con dulzura a la joven asintiendo con la cabeza. Rous las miro con alegría al conocer a sus nuevas amigas, pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de una puerta abrirse con fuerza cortesía de un pelirrojo.

-Castiel…- Dijo la peli violeta sorprendida de verlo por ahí, pero al ver la cara de enojo de él lo explicaba todo.- ¿Sucedió algo con el grupo?

\- Danny se va.- Dijo molesto el chico golpeando la pared.

-¿Danny, el cantante?- Pregunto Namine sintiendo un nudo en el estomago.

-¡El mismo! Dice que se muda a Chicago porque es uno de los candidatos para el concurso " _Idol in America_ ".

-¡¿COMOOOOO?!- Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo dejando a una pelinegra asustada.

-¿Eso significa que el grupo se va a separar?

-Eso no lo sabemos Airy.

-¡Pero Castiel, hay más alumnos que tienen buena voz!

-¡No digas tonterías, tabla de planchar!- Comento mirando a Namine con enojo.- ¡Todos hacen copyright, nadie tiene una letra y una voz tan increíble como la que posee Danny!

-Y por eso lo odio…- Susurro la castaña siendo inaudible para Castiel y Airy, excepto a Rous que miraba con tranquilidad a la joven.

-Yo opino lo mismo que Namine.- Dijo Rous haciendo que el roquero la mírala.

El joven se quedo embobado por la belleza de Rous, eso no fue desapercibido para Airy. Sin embargo, Castiel volvió a la realidad al oír la voz Namine llamándolo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto con normalidad y "curiosidad". - Nunca te vi por el instituto. ¿De qué conoces a la tabla de planchar?

-¿Tabla de planchar?- Pero fue interrumpida al ver a oji marrón dándole con la libreta fuertemente en la cabeza del oji gris.- ¡Namine!

-¡Perdona Rous, pero este pelo de menstruación me llama así porque no se me nota!

\- ¿Y qué tiene de malo el tener poco pecho?- Rous estaba sin entender el motivo de su cuerpo.

-Pues que ella tiene más pecho de lo que aparente, pero Castiel no se lo cree.- Respondió la peli violeta con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Y quiero que me lo demuestre pero no quiere. ¿Por qué no quieres? Los únicos que saben que es cierto son Airy y Danny.- Ante estas palabras Namine paro de golpearlo y mira al chico con tristeza.- Dímelo.

La castaña agacha la cabeza evitando su mirada fría, mientras que las chicas sentían preocupación por la actitud de su amiga. Castiel esperaba la respuesta pero fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de los alumnos que corrían por el largo pasillo, y sin pensárselo dos veces los cuatros se dirigieron a la zona de donde venía la gente.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.** _En la cafetería_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-¿Encontrasteis la energía?- Pregunto una rubia que miraba la bola negra.

-Ninguna de estos seres inferiores la tiene.- Dijo Charlotte mirando las grandes esferas gigantes que contenían a varios alumnos.- Pero con toda esta energía es suficiente para el señor oscuro.

-Y todo por estas esferas que absorben su energía por sus miedos.- Sonrió Li con maldad mirando a una mujer de corto cabello verdoso y ojos azul celeste y piel verde, vestía un body negro con guantes y botas de tacón color marrón oscuro.- Es muy buena la sierva.

-Nigthmare es una hipnotizadora. Fue una de las que se ofreció a trabajar con nosotras.- Comento la rubia mirando la esfera de sus manos que dentro se veía una luz espiral blanca.- Con toda esta energía es suficiente para nuestro amo.

En ese instante, llegan las chicas y el roquero sorprendidos de ver a todos atrapados en esferas para luego mirar a la mujer del cabello verde. Castiel se estaba cabreando al ver a sus amigos encerrados, mientras que las chicas miraban a los ojos a Nigthmare.

-Nigthmare, te dejamos a esos cuatros inútiles para que juegues con ellos.- Dijo Charlotte abriendo un portal en la que entran Amber y Li seguido de ella hasta cerrarse el portal.

-¿Pero qué…?- Airy miro a la mujer confusa, gran error.

La mujer lanzo una rayo hacia arriba que luego destella una luz impidiendo que los cuatro jóvenes ver. Cuando poco a poco desvanece la luz, Namine abre los ojos despacio viendo que su alrededor había muros y enfrente de ella solo estaba la mujer.

-¡Airy! ¡Rous! ¡Castiel!- Gritaba la castaña golpeando los muros.- ¿¡Me podéis oír!?

-Es inútil jovencita, estos muros impide que los demás nos oigan.- Dijo La mujer con una sonrisa malvada.- Tus queridos amigos están ocupados con clones míos. Seguro que están heridos y tú… ¡eres la siguiente!

-¡NI EN TUS SUEÑOS!- Dijo Namine sacando su broche mágico.- ¡Por el poder de la gema Solar!

-¡¿Cómo…?! ¡Aaarrgh!- La peli verde cierra los ojos por el aura amarilla que rodeaba a la chica hasta que apareció con un conjunto, quedandose shockeada.- No puede ser, eres…

-¡Soy la guardiana que protege el amor y la justicia de todo mal! ¡Sailor Sun, y te venceré en nombre del Sol!- Se presentó la oji marrón con seriedad y señala a la criatura.

-Jejeje...no me podrás vencer tú sola.- Ríe uniendo sus manos concentrándose mientras dice unas palabras extrañas para la castaña.- ¡Invocación a Ra! ¡Maldice con tu calor!

-¿Qué…?

En ese momento, la guerrera siente como su cuerpo es más pesado y como su energía está siendo absorbida causándole quemaduras. Se percata que su adversaria se acerca hacia ella y le sujeta de la coleta haciéndole daño.

-Que suerte de encontrar una energía abundante, sobre todo de una sailor world.- Comento la hipnotizadora con superioridad.

-¿Por…qué no…puedo vencerte?

-Simplemente, porque mis poderes son maldiciones. Solo una especialista de espíritus es capaz de vencerme.- Comenta mientras saca un cuchillo y lo acerca al pecho de la joven.- Pero basta de tantas palabras, vas a morir.

Namine cerró los ojos esperando el ataque pero lo que oye es a la peli verde gritando de dolor, al abrir los ojos ve como la mujer estaba quemándose las manos. No entendía que estaba pasando pero un fuerte golpe llama su atención, viendo como uno de los muros es destrozado por una bola de fuego dando directamente a la enemiga.

-¡Fuego del Fenix! ¡Enciéndete!- Dijo una voz a lo lejos lanzando una bola de fuego causando la muerte de la criatura verde mientras que la guerrera del Sol mira asombrada al causante.

Ve a una chica pelinegra peinada una trenza de lado y ojos rojos. Vestida con un kimono corto y mangas largas de color blanco con el dibujo de una mariposa roja, un cinturón grande amarillo y unos botines con tacón rojos.

-Tú…tú eres…

-Soy la elegida del fuego, ¡Soy Guerrero Marte!- Se presento la joven con una sonrisa.

-" _Se parece a Rous…_ "- Pensaba sorprendida la oji marrón mirando a la pelinegra.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Aquí acaba el capítulo :3 Lo trate de subir este fin de semana, pero con los estudios me está siendo muy difícil para tenerlo al día xD Pero haré lo que pueda por vosotros/as. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mucho y tengáis ansias para la continuación n.n**_ _ **Enviar vuestros queridos reviews para que mi inspiración siga siendo grande y positiva, o también dudas del capítulo. ¡Por favor, que me encanta ver muchos reviews de vosotros y que os gusten!**_

 _ **¡Saludos!. Nami-chan ;D**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! ;) estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo para todos. Perdona por mi laaaarga tardanza, pero no tengo mucho tiempo por mis clases (exámenes, trabajos, convivencias en centros infantiles, etc) y estoy a punto de terminar el primer trimestre, en navidades podre subir más seguido :D En fin, aquí está el siguiente capítulo para leerlo y espero que os alegre tanto como para seguirlo y tenerlos a todos/as n.n ¡Disfruta!**_

 _Capitulo 4: ¿un juego basado en nosotros? ¡Atrapados en un videojuego!_

Por las autopistas de Francia, en un coche se encontraba una chica de piel trigueña, cabello largo azul oscuro, llegándole a la mitad del pecho mientras que por la espalda le cae mostrando las puntas onduladas. Mantiene un flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo con dos mechones laterales que resaltan su cara, de grandes ojos color café oscuro.

-Señorita, ¿Se siente bien?- Pregunto un hombre mayor mirando a la joven por el espejo retrovisor a la mencionada.

-Estoy nerviosa, nada más.- Dijo mirando por la ventana recordando algo.

-¿Todavía está pensando en su madre?

-Si…mediante la misión que me asignó mi madre.- Esto último lo susurro y mirando al cielo.- " _Tengo que encontrar a la princesa._ "

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.** _En Sweet Amoris_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

 _ **(Pov. Namine)**_

Hace dos meses que cambio mi vida…El día que salve a Rosalya de unos niños, comenzó otra vida en ser una guerrera que protege el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Sun. Pero no estoy yo sola ante la oscuridad, junto con la guerrera del fuego, Sailor Marte y el misterioso caballero enmascarado, la noche enmascarada, juntos protegemos a la gente. Mientras que en mi vida normal, no me quejo. Mis estudios van de maravilla, hice más amistades con gente nueva como un chico llamado Armin; Melody y Kim, dos chicas muy majas y la mejor amiga de Castiel, Iris. También la alianza de Rous, Castiel, Airy y yo se ha agrandado más, especialmente entre Castiel y yo…siento como si fuera más que una amistad.

-¡Namine, despierta!- Me grito Airy sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué? ¿Y la gente?- Pregunte mirando todo el aula vacía.- ¿Ya acabo la clase de biología?

-Sí, justo acabo.

-Pues si que estaba en mi mundo je je je.- Comente mientras recogía mis materiales de clase.

-¿Estabas pensando en Castiel?- Me pregunto inocentemente con una sonrisa.- ¿O de Armin?

-¡Q-Que tonterías dices A-Airy!- Tartamudee con las mejillas sonrojadas.- ¿C-Como quieres que me guste el pelo menstruación?

-Je je je, es que lo parece porque estáis muy unidos.

-Pues ya te digo yo que no me intere…- Pero no pude termine la frase al ver a una rubia y de ojos azules siguiendo a Castiel, mientras que detrás de ella les seguía sus dos amigas.

-Venga Castiel, tengamos una primera cita.- Le decía la rubia con superioridad.- ¡Te harías más popular!

-Eso a mí no me interesa, Amber- Comento molesto mi amigo mirándola.- Además, no eres de mi tipo.

-¡Eso lo dices por la perdedora de Namine!- Al mencionarme me acerque a ellos mosqueada.- ¡¿Qué tiene ella?!

-¡Eso a ti no te importa! ¡Y ni se te ocurra meterla en esto!

-Castiel…- Solo pude decir su nombre al ver que me protegía de Amber, pero por otro lado, sentí una punzada en mi pecho… ¿sería tristeza?

En ese mismo momento, Amber se va refunfuñando junto a Li y Charlotte mientras que Castiel se acerca a nosotras. Lo mire a sus ojos grises que son fríos como la noche.

-¿Por qué me has defendido?- Le pregunte haciendo que este se sorprendiera.- ¿Acaso no dices que soy una tabla de planchar y por eso nadie se fijaría en mi?

-…- Esperaba una respuesta de él pero no llegaba.- Porque…bueno, yo…

-Chicos, ¿qué hacen todavía en el instituto?- Todos no viramos para ver a Rous con una radiante sonrisa mientras venía hacia aquí.- ¿No habíamos quedado en la salón de juegos?

-¿Vais a la salón de los juegos?- Nos pregunto el pelo menstruación mirándonos con rareza.

-Es que han sacado un nuevo juego que es de la famosa guerrera de Londres, Sailor V.- Respondió mi mejor amiga dejando mas confusos a Rous y Castiel.

-¿Quién es Sailor V?- Ante la pregunta, Airy saco un periódico donde se anuncia en la primera hoja la detención de un robo en el gran museo de las obras del pintor "Joseph Mallord".

-¡Es la gran heroína de Londres! Es muy conocida en todo el mundo y todos se pregunta quién es porque se rumorea que es muy joven para proteger la justicia.

-Que importa, nosotros tenemos a dos grandes heroínas, Sailor Sun y Sailor Mars.- Comento Castiel dándonos la espalda a las tres, pero Rous nos llamo la atención al leer otra noticia sobre nuestro instituto.

-Vaya, vaya, Parece ser que se viene a transferir a nuestro instituto la Srta. Yayx Lizbeth.

-¿Lizbeth? ¿La joven adolescente con la inteligencia superior a la de diez científicos...viene a estudiar a Sweet Amoris?

-Veo, que sabes mucho de esta chica Nami.- Me dijo Rous sonriendo.

-La admiro mucho, ella me ha demostrado que siendo una persona joven puede tener una capacidad de inteligencia de la que te imaginas.

-Ejem…bueno, ¿vamos a jugar?- Nos pregunto Castiel dirigiéndose a la salida con nosotras siguiéndole por detrás.

Sin embargo, presentía algo extraño, como una fuerza de sombras oscuras que me rodeaban pero dos auras giraban alrededor mío protegiéndome, uno rojo y otro azul cristalino.

 _ **(Fin del Pov. Namine)**_

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.** _En el salón de juegos_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-Vaya…está cerrado todavía- Comento Airy con tristeza.

-Y yo tenía ganas de jugar al juego…- Dijo la castaña mirando al suelo decepcionada mientras que Rous y Castiel las miraba con aburrimiento.

-¡Hola chicos!- Los cuatro dirigieron su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz de un chico pelinegro y ojos azules.- ¿Habéis venido a probar el nuevo juego?

\- ¡A-Armin!

-¡El mismo!

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Rous con normalidad.- ¿Para probar el juego de "Sailor V"?

-En absoluto, trabajo aquí.- Dijo el gamer acercándose a la puerta de cristal y los mira.- ¿Y vosotros?

-Venimos por Airy y la tabla de planchar.- Señalo el pelirrojo a las mencionadas.

-¿Sois seguidoras de Sailor V?

-Así es, ella nos inspiro de que una chica puede proteger la justicia.- Respondió la peli violeta con iluminación en sus ojos.

-¡Genial, seréis las primeras en jugar a su juego!- Dijo el oji azul abriendo las puertas de cristal para que entraran los demás.- El juego es el del fondo al lado del "Danze Base".

Los cuatros amigos se dirigieron hacia la maquina mencionada y esperaron a que llegara Armin para que le explicaran como se jugaba. En eso, Namine se percata de un casco con orejas de gato, al igual que Rous pero no se sentía segura.

-" _Ese juego…tiene una energía negativa…_ "- Pensaba la pelinegra mirando como la oji marrón se ponía el extraño casco, pero luego mira hacia la entrada.- " _Y luego esta una que no puedo definirlo, pero es fuerte como la mía…_ "

-Veo que Nami quiere ser la primera en jugarlo.- Comento con una sonrisa Armin.

-¡Por supuesto que…!- Namine no termino de completar la frase al sentir una punzada en la cabeza haciendo que se desmayara y cayera al suelo.

-¡Namine!- Grito con preocupación todos, mientras que acto seguido Airy y Rous agarran a la castaña antes de darse el golpe contra el suelo.

-¡Nami, despierta!- La oji azul la agitaba por los hombros mientras que la pelinegra tomaba su pulsación por el cuello con mucho cuidado.- ¿Cómo se encuentra, Rous?

-Esta inconsciente, debido al cansancio.-En ese instante saca el móvil y marca un número de teléfono.- ¡Voy a llamar a la ambulancia!

-¡Armin y yo buscaremos algo para que no empeore las cosas!- Dijo el rockero dirigiendo a la oficina personal junto al oji azul.

Mientras que Airy se quedo allí, con la cabeza de su amiga en sus piernas. Pero las cosas estaban empeorando al ver un humo negro rodeándolas y comenzó a sentir miedo al escuchar pasos acercándose hacia ellas.

-Ouh…que pena…la princesita está durmiendo en un profundo sueño…- Comento un hombre de pelo morado rizado y ojos dorados. Vestía una túnica negra destrozada y manchada de sangre, causando más miedo a la joven.- Y una inocente humana defendiéndola… ¡qué lindo!

-¿Q-Quién eres?- Pregunto con temor por la macabra sonrisa del misterioso hombre.

-Eso no te tiene que importar, sino tu vida…pequeña princesa.

-¿Princesa? ¡¿De qué hablas?!- Airy miro confusa al peli violeta que estaba riéndose.

-¡Ja ja ja, no te hagas la idiota! Tienes lo que el rey de la oscuridad desea…-Al decir estas últimas palabras, trato de tocarla con una mano en forma de garra mientras que con la otra sostenía una daga.

En ese momento, Airy grito y aferrando a Namine con fuerza para protegerla. Apareciéndole en su frente una estrella plateada iluminando todo el alrededor dejando ciego al peli violeta y desapareciendo poco a poco el humo negro.

-" _¿Qué…qué me está pasando? Siento…como si estuviera protegida por mi verdadero yo…_ "- Pensó asombrada por ese reluciente brillo que las rodeaba.- " _¿Qué es este poder…? ¿Quién soy yo?..._ "

La oji azul sintió un dolor de cabeza impidiéndole que siguiera pensando hasta quedar muy débil por sacar esa extraña energía. Sin embargo, el oji dorado miraba con una sonrisa malvada a la chica.

-Ahora es mi turno…-Agarra a Airy por el cabello y levantarla hacia arriba acercando la daga a su pecho.- ¡Este tu fin!

La joven cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final pero no sentía nada. Comenzó abrir con pesadez los ojos viendo dos siluetas de dos chicas, una la reconocía mientras que la segunda nunca la vio.

-G-Guerrero Marte…-Nombro con una débil sonrisa, pero su cuerpo no podía aguantar más y casi cae al suelo de no ser gracias a que la pelinegra y ojos grises la sostuviera antes de tiempo.

-" _¿Quién es en realidad Airy? Ese poder…nunca lo he visto._ "- Se preguntaba Rous mirando a su amiga mientras que una joven de cabello azul marino llevaba en sus brazos a la otra chica.- " _Namine…_ "

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Aquí acaba el capítulo :3 Lo trate de subir lo mas pronto que pude, pero se me puso las cosas una detrás de otra T.T Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mucho y tengáis ansias para la continuación n.n**_ _ **Enviar vuestros queridos reviews para que mi inspiración siga siendo grande y positiva, o también dudas del capítulo. ¡Por favor, que me encanta ver muchos reviews de vosotros y que os gusten!**_

 _ **¡Saludos!. Nami-chan ;D**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! ;) estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo para todos. Perdona por mi laaaarga tardanza, pero no tengo mucho tiempo por mis clases (exámenes, trabajos, convivencias en centros infantiles, etc) y estoy a punto de terminar el primer trimestre, en navidades podre subir más seguido :D En fin, aquí está el siguiente capítulo para leerlo y espero que os alegre tanto como para seguirlo y tenerlos a todos/as n.n ¡Disfruta!**_

 _Capitulo 5: ¿Quién soy en realidad? Recuerdos de nuestros mundos_

En la zona más alta del pueblo se halla una casa estilo japonesa, donde vive la familia Usui. La heredera se encontraba sentada enfrente del patio mirando sus flores de loto en el rio, pensando en todo lo sucedido en el salón de juegos.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Rous estaba pidiendo ayuda a la ambulancia cuando vio aparecer un humo negro dentro de la sala, en ese instante se le paso un presentimiento de sus amigos en peligro. La pelinegra se escondió en un callejón sin salida y mirando que nadie estuviera cerca.

-Es hora de entrar en acción.- Saco de su mochila una esfera roja con un símbolo de un circulo con una flecha en el lateral arriba derecho.- ¡Cristal del hierro, dame el poder!

Tras estas palabras la bola comenzó a brillar, haciendo salir un fénix rojo rodeándola con sus grandes alas hasta cubrirla por completo. Saliendo vestida con un kimono corto y mangas largas de color blanco con el dibujo de una mariposa roja, un cinturón grande amarillo y unos botines con tacón rojos mientras que el fénix abre sus alas y sale volando.

-Sailor Marte ha llegado.- Dijo adentrándose en el humo negro, le costaba ver por dónde iba hasta que oyó un grito que le resulto familiar.- ¡Airy!

La pelinegro corrió hacia delante, para su sorpresa sintió una energía muy fuerte viendo a lo lejos una figura negra y una esfera plateada que impedía ver quien fue el causante. Sin embargo, esa gran cantidad de energía estaba disminuyendo y la esfera desaparecía poco a poco, tras ese espectáculo la guerrera entro en acción.

 _ **(Fin del Flashback)**_

-Señorita Rous, tiene una visita.- Dijo el mayordomo llamando la atención de la oji rojo.

-¿Alguien me vino a buscar? ¿Quién?

-Hola Rous Usui.- Saludo una chica peli azul y ojos marrones.- Al final nos conocemos…

-Buenas tardes Yayx Lizbeth, lo mismo le digo.- Miro a la joven para guiarla al salón y hablar con mas intimidad.- Me agrada mucho de conocer a la heredera del agua…Sailor Mercurio.

-Y a mí a Sailor Marte, poseedora del fuego. Pero falta una…- Comento la oji marrón mirando alrededor de la sala.- ¿Dónde está Sailor Sun?

-De eso quería hablar contigo.- Se puso enfrente de la invitada mirándola con seriedad.-Juntas protegemos el país pero no se quien es en realidad Sailor Sun.

-Y sospecha de que sea Airy ¿cierto?- Tras esta pregunta Rous asiente con la cabeza.- Sin embargo, yo pienso que es la otra chica.

-¿Namine? Es cierto que es una chica especial para Airy y para mí, pero dudo que sea una de nosotras.

-Yo creo que si…hasta pienso que es nuestra princesa perdida.- Comento Yayx dando un sorbo al té que le ofrecieron hace un rato.- Lo vi en sus pequeños recuerdos.

-¿Recuerdos?- La oji rojo la miro confusa.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Cuando vencimos al rival y acudimos a las dos chicas, use mi poder de melodías para entrar en su mente y librarla de ese sueño profundo.- Contaba mirando a la taza como si fuera lo más importante.- En ese sueño se encontraba un bebe durmiendo en los brazos de una mujer de cabello plateado, corto y ondulado, ojos azul zafiro como dos diamantes, piel blanca como la nieve y lucía un vestido largo color turquesa. Estaba cantando una nana muy tranquila, sentía como si mi corazón quisiera proteger a la pequeña…

-La mujer de la que hablas era la Reina Moon. Mi madre me conto la historia y ahora…tenemos una misión muy importante.

-La de "encontrar a la heredera". Pero primero hay que reunir a todas las guerreros, y no sabemos quién es la que posee el Crystal Celestial.- Comento con preocupación la peli azul mientras que la joven Usui miraba por la ventana el cielo.

-Y no solo eso Yayx…también tenemos que tener cuidado con las estrellas.

-¿Qué tiene de malo las estrellas, Rous?

-¿Tu madre no te conto el pasado de los reyes con el príncipe estelar?- La joven negó con la cabeza, a lo que la pelinegra decidió contárselo.

 **O.O.O.O.O.** _En una dimensión lejos del Sistema Solar_ **.O.O.O.O.O**

Una joven rubia con las puntas rosas recogido en dos coletas y vestida de victoriana iba corriendo por un largo corredor pintado de rojo vino con dibujos dorados de los 12 horóscopos hasta llegar a una sala, allí se encontraba dos hombres hablando. Uno de ellos era mayor, pelinegro con algunas mechas finas de color blanco y ojos marrón claro mientras que el otro es más joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos rojos.

Los dos dejaron su conversación al ver entrar corriendo a la rubia cayendo de rodillas del cansancio, en ese momento, los dos se acercaron a ella preocupados.

-¡Señorita Nina! ¿Se encuentra bien?-Pregunto el joven sosteniéndola por un brazo.

-Lo…c-consegui…-Dijo suspirando la rubia dejando confusos a los dos.- M-majestad…

-¿A qué te refieres, Nina?

-Rey Viktor…l-la encontré…

-¿A quién encontraste?- Pregunto el pelinegro impaciente a lo que la chica lo mira.

-Encontré a su hija.

-Airy…¿Es eso verdad?- Tanto el rey como el castaño estaba shockeados por la noticia de Nina.

-¿Y sabes dónde se encuentra ahora?- Esta vez fue el oji rojo.

\- Principe Dimitri…

-Responda a mi pregunta, por favor.

-Se donde esta, pero…no le va a gustar a su majestad.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Está en el planeta Tierra, y sabes que los del mundo estelar tenemos…

-Prohibido el paso para entrar. Lo sé Nina.

-¿Qué tiene pensado hacer majestad?- Pregunto Dimitri mirando con seriedad al hombre.

\- Mándale al grupo de los jóvenes que han sido preparados desde pequeños.- Ante esta respuesta, la joven lo miro sorprendida.

-No me diga…que va a mandar esa misión a "ellos"…

-En efecto Nina, esta misión lo van hacer el grupo "Starsligths". Son las personas que pueden camuflar su poder y origen.- Mira a uno de sus guardias y lo llama.- ¡Reúne a los "Starsligths" aquí lo antes posible!

-¡Ahora mismo Rey Viktor!

El pelinegro miro como el guardián salía rápidamente de la sala mientras él se sentó en su trono con seriedad, en ese instante mira un cuadro donde se ve el retrato de una niña de 5 años con el pelo corto de color violeta y ojos azules con una gran sonrisa.

-" _Por fin, volveremos a estar juntos. Airy...mi querida hija._ "

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Aquí acaba el capítulo :3 Ahora se explica el motivo sobre los ataques hacia Airy, pero todavía falta más cosas que descubrir…¿Quiénes son los "Starsligths"? ¿Quién es la princesa del Sistema Solar? ¿Por qué Namine soñó aquello? :S Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mucho y tengáis ansias para la continuación n.n**_ _ **Enviar vuestros queridos reviews para que mi inspiración siga siendo grande y positiva, o también dudas del capítulo. ¡Por favor, que me encanta ver muchos reviews de vosotros y que os gusten!**_

 _ **¡Saludos!. Nami-chan ;D**_


End file.
